


This is Where the Cowboy Rides Away

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carey finds out just how much of a city slicker P.K. really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Where the Cowboy Rides Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a small stocking stuffer gift. The prompt asked for an AU where the characters were cowboy, but I didn't really know how to fit that into a short drabble, so this is what happened instead. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

"You know," P.K. sighed as he turned over in his sleeping bag, "when I suggested we have a cowboy weekend sometime, I was thinking a little less Brokeback Mountain, and a little more spurs and chaps and a comfy bed in a Calgary hotel during the Stampede."

Carey couldn't help but laugh. "Uh huh… So what you're saying is you didn't so much want to _be_ a cowboy as you wanted to _ride_ one?"

"Well, I wouldn't have put it that way exactly, but, like, whatever made you think I'd want to sleep in a flimsy little tent, somewhere out in the middle of nowhere? It's creepy as hell with all the weird animal noises, not to mention, I'm freezing my ass off, man!"

"I _told_ you to pack warm clothes," Carey admonished, though he sounded more amused than upset. Then he unzipped his sleeping bag, adding, "Come on, climb in here, it'll be a little tight, but it'll be warmer."

P.K. hurriedly slipped out of his sleeping back and into Carey's. "How do you suppose these guys in the movie ever managed to fuck, anyway? This tent is _tiny_ and it's cold enough for a dude's balls to fall off!"

"First off, it's a movie. Secondly, if you're seriously that horny, we'll get in room somewhere in the morning."

"Please!"

"Fine, fine," Carey chuckled. "And if you're good, I might still teach you how to use a lasso."

"Good?" P.K. protested, "What do you mean, _good_? I'm better than good, I'm awesome!"

"Oh, I know… Now stop fussing, or I'm going to have to use it on you."

"You realize that sounds more like a promise than a threat?" P.K. replied, laughing.

"Not if I rope you like I would a steer," Carey told him, rolling his eyes.

"Ooooh, baby!"

"You're impossible."

P.K. chuckled. "I know, but you like it. I'll be good, I promise."

"I thought you were better than good. Awesome, even."

"Of course I am," said P.K., then slyly added, "And I'd show you exactly how awesome I can be, if there was enough room in here to move, too."

Sighing, Carey unzipped the sleeping bag again. "Alright, you win, let's get out of here."

P.K. rolled out of the sleeping bag, resisting the urge to make a fist pump. 

>End.


End file.
